Forças do destino
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: Draco e Gina, após anos separados, se reencontram, e o destino lhes prega uma peça. Eles são transportados para um lugar onde tudo se constroi. Não revisada. PÓS HOGGY! CONCLUIDA
1. Capitulo 1: A Chave do Portal I

Capitulo 1:

A chave do portal 

Ħ Virginia Weasley Ħ

- Droga! Atrasada de novo! Desse jeito o Sr. Rivers vai me demitir! – ela exclamou correndo para o banheiro. Não daria tempo para tomar o banho que tanto gostava. Escovaria os dentes e se desse, sorte pegaria uma maça na cozinha antes de aparatar no departamento.

- Acordou atrasada de novo, Vi? – perguntou a amiga sentada á mesa da cozinha tomando café calmamente.

- É, Li. De novo. Estou indo, se conseguir volto para o almoço...

E sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou.

*** 

- Bom dia, Srta. Weasley!- disse um homem de aparente meia idade.

- Ah, bom dia Sr. Rivers, eu tenho uma boa explicação de estar chegando á essa hora. – ela tentou justificar-se, mas o homem que se entendia como John Rivers a impediu.

- Eu já conheço as suas explicações, Srta. Weasley. – ela abaixou a cabeça – Mas temos problemas mais sérios para resolvermos. O Sr. Potter virá aqui essa tarde para resolvermos o que faremos com os Malfoy's. Parece que Lucio Malfoy não sairá fácil dessa... Foi pego com a boca na botija, ou melhor, a varinha em cena!

- Todos os Malfoy's? – perguntou a jovem Weasley sobressaltando-se.

- Não, senhorita. Parece que tivemos uma pequena ajuda do jovem Malfoy. Ele entregou de bandeja onde o pai e a mãe atacariam. Só temos que ficar de olho caso isso seja alguma armação...

Ela assentiu e perguntou:

- Sr. Rivers, que horas o Sr. Potter virá?

- Por volta das onze horas. Por que? Algum compromisso?

- Não senhor. Só gostaria de almoçar em casa. Sabe, Eliza está me esperando...

- Veremos isso mais tarde, senhorita. Hora de trabalhar, e a senhorita já está atrasada.

- Eu estava indo a direção a minha sala nesse exato momento, senhor.

- Então pode continuar o seu caminho.

O homem saiu pelo corredor de portas e Virginia Weasley seguiu o lado contrario. Abriu uma das ultimas portas do corredor do departamento de controle da magia negra. Abriu a porta onde havia a plaqueta escrita "Virginia Weasley, controle das varinhas".

Sentou-se á sua mesa, olhou para o porta-retrato: sua melhor amiga, - com quem dividia a casa onde morava – Eliza Nuttall e ela própria sorrindo animadas. Lembrou-se do dia que tirara a foto: um passeio á rua trouxa onde moravam, foi no mesmo dia em que se mudaram para lá.

Elas se conheceram na faculdade bruxa de Grenwim, na Alemanha. Virginia estava preste a se formar em uma Auror, quando conheceu Eliza, que também se formaria no mesmo ano que Virginia, porem em professora de estudos dos trouxas. Por esse motivo moravam em uma rua desse tipo de gente.

Virginia classificava a amiga como "doida". E a "doida", por sua vez, classificava-a como "careta".

A "doida" tinha 23 anos, com cabelos curtos na altura da nuca, loiros, os olhos cor de mel e misturava-se aos trouxas com muita facilidade. Apesar de ser sangue-puro, assim como Virginia, Eliza sempre foi apaixonada por trouxas, igual ou mais, que o próprio Artur Weasley, pai de Virginia, morto quando a mesma estava com vinte anos.

Virginia estava com 25 anos. Seus cabelos ruivos não mudaram muito, apenas cresceram e estavam, agora, no meio de suas costas. Seus olhos chocolates não tinham o mesmo brilho de quando era a simples irmã caçula de Rony Weasley, apaixonada por Harry Potter. Era agora uma mulher tanto melancólica, por mais que fizesse a todos rir. E risse também, era difícil vê-la sem um sorriso nos lábios, mas seus sorrisos não atingiam aos olhos, sempre tristes. Nem mesmo Eliza, quem Virginia contava os maiores segredos sabia o por que te tanta melancolia.

Foi quando lembrou o por que chegara atrasada naquele dia e em tantos os outros: sonhara com ele de novo. Ele estava com aquele sorriso que só dirigia a ela. O olhar. Seus olhos que tanto lhe lembravam a...

- Olá? Tem alguém aí?

Uma mão balançava na frente de seu rosto quando ela percebeu que tinha mais alguém na sala.

- Desculpe entrar sem bater, mas achei que não fosse preciso, a porta estava aberta!

- Claro que não Harry. Eu estou um pouco desligada hoje... Desculpe.

- Há... – ele sentou-se na cadeira de fronte á ela – Ele ainda habita essa cabecinha, é?

- Hã? – ela perguntou sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, como ele poderia saber, se nem Eliza, que convivia quase 24 horas do dia com ela não sabia? No Maximo, as pessoas com quem Virginia tinha um contato que poderia saber era Hermione. A não ser que ela tivesse contado á Harry sobre isso.

- O Sr. Rivers. Está com medo dele te despedir, é?

- Ah, é. É isso sim... – ela respirou aliviada.

- Não se preocupe, o velho te adora. Ele nunca teve filhos e te trata como uma.

- É. – isso era verdade, o Sr. Rivers não era um simples patrão, era feito um pai. Desde a morte do pai, o Sr. Rivers foi quem mais ajudou a família Weasley. Era mesmo um homem de ouro.

- Alguma coisa mais está perturbando essa cabecinha? – perguntou levantando-se e sentando-se na beira da mesa, ficando mais próximo á ruiva.

- Só estou com uns trabalhos e queria almoçar em casa...

- Bem, quando eu terminar o meu serviço aqui posso trocar uma letra com o John que te levaria para almoçar fora...

- Você faria isso por mim? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Faria. Com uma condição...

Ela se jogou na cadeira novamente cruzando os braços.

- Fala logo...

- Que eu almoce com você.

- Só isso? Então almoçaremos na minha casa. – ela levantou-se de novo, ficando de frente para o namorado.

- Eu estava com saudades, Virginia. – ele acariciou-lhe a face.

- É... Pra quem pensou que assim que Voldemort fosse derrotado tudo seria mais fácil...

- Mas isso tudo já esta acabando. Ganhamos uma ajuda inesperada. Adivinha quem?

- Draco Malfoy. – ela disse em tom monótono, enquanto o namorado a segurava pela cintura.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou chateado por não ser o primeiro a contar a novidade.

- O Sr. Rivers me contou algo do tipo: "O jovem Malfoy nos ajudou a colocar os pais em Azkaban".

- Também não é assim! Ele nos ajudou a pegá-los no flagra, mas ainda não os mandamos para a prisão, foi por isso que eu vim aqui hoje. E também porque estava morrendo de saudades da namorada mais linda do mundo!

Ele inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo, mas um rapaz jovem, de apenas 19 anos bateu na porta entreaberta.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas – o rapaz ruborizou – o Sr. Rivers está lhe chamando, Sr. Potter.

- Estou indo, Michael. – disse Harry mal-humorado.

O rapaz chamado Michael saiu da sala, deixando Virginia e Harry a sós novamente.

- Tenho que ir, meu amor. O dever me chama! – deu-lhe um beijo rápido e saiu pela porta, mas pondo somente a cabeça para dentro da sala outra vez e disse: - Eu passo aqui para te levar para almoçarmos! – e sumiu, não sem antes lançar um beijo ao ar.

Virginia respirou fundo antes de começar a trabalhar pra valer.

***

- Foi um dia bem atarefado, hoje, não foi? – perguntou Harry quando estavam na sala de estar da casa de Virginia e Eliza, no final do dia: Ele, a namorada, e a amiga de sua namorada.

- Foi. E o que resolveram em relação aos Malfoy's?

- Tentamos arrancar o Maximo de informações deles. Eles disseram que ainda há comensais espalhados por aí. Poucos, uns três ou quatro, mas nada que com a ajuda do herdeiro dos Malfoy's não possa nos ajudar a captura-los.

- E o que fizeram com Lucio e Narcisa? – perguntou Eliza, que estava por dentro dos acontecimentos do pós-guerra.

- Azkaban. – respondeu Harry secamente, por ter alguém como "candelabro" para ele e Virginia.

Eliza pareceu perceber, pois soltou um bocejo que se fosse um teste para teatro a expulsariam alegando que ela estava de curtição com a cara deles. Disse um "boa noite" e subiu para o quarto.

- Finalmente, achei que ela nunca fosse se mancar! – exclamou Harry, aproximando-se de Virginia.

- Harry, por que você tem essa implicância toda com a Li? Você sabe que por anos ela foi minha única amiga!

- Foi única por que você cismou de fazer faculdade fora da Inglaterra. Você nunca me disse o por que de ficar longe da sua família por cinco anos.

Assim que terminara Hogwarts, aos dezessete anos, Virginia decidira fazer faculdade fora da Inglaterra. Aos 22 anos, com a faculdade concluída ela voltou a Inglaterra, com Voldemort derrotado, trouxe também Eliza, na época com 21 anos.

No mesmo ano que voltara ao país natal, arrumou trabalho no ministério da magia e Eliza em Hogwarts.

- Ah, Harry, quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que eu queria conhecer novos territórios? 

Ela levantou-se da poltrona e foi até a janela. Estava um fim de tarde nublado. As nuvens cinzas e sem graça diziam a ela que teria sido melhor se tivesse permanecido em seu lugar, pois vendo o céu daquela cor lhe trouxeram lembranças que desde aquela manha ela não havia pensado mais. O céu lhe lembrou de imediato a cor dos seus olhos. Os olhos a quem ela poderia passar horas observando sem nenhum receio. Quando a voz de seu namorado lhe tirou de seus pensamentos como um solavanco, embora ele nem houvesse tocado nela.

- Eu sei, Vi. Não vamos mais falar nisso, Ok?

- Está bem. – ela virou-se para ele e viu que ele estava em pé atrás de si.

- Eu tenho que ir. Amanha terei uma visita desagradável e terei que descansar para me manter em pé.

- Hum, e quem é essa visita desagradável? Não me diga que é a Sra. Cho Chang Wood?

- Não. Não será a esposa do Olívio, Srta. Ciúmes. – ele a abraçou com ar zombeteiro. 

- E quem é?

- Draco Malfoy. Ele marcou uma hora comigo. Falou que quer conversar. Provavelmente sobre sua herança. Acho que certas coisas nunca mudam...

Virginia não escutava mais. Ele iria lá? Estaria perto dela novamente. Afinal, a sala de Harry era depois da sua, ele teria que passar pela sua porta.

- Eu vou indo. Tem certeza que não quer dormir lá em casa? – ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Absoluta. Ainda mais agora que você me disse que precisa descansar...

- Eu e minha boca grande! – ele reclamou – Então vou indo. Durma com os anjinhos, já que não quer dormir comigo.

Virginia deu um sorriso forçado.

- Boa noite Harry.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo e desaparatou.

Subiu as escadas, passou pelo quarto da amiga, e mais umas três portas, que eram quartos desocupados até chegar no seu próprio. Deitou na cama de modo largado. Tantas coisas vieram a sua mente ao mesmo tempo. O sonho que tivera – o motivo pelo seu atraso - a prisão dos Malfoy's e a visita que Draco Malfoy faria a seu namorado no dia seguinte.

Relembrando-se do sonho que tivera, ou melhor, do pouco que ainda estava em sua mente, lembrou-se de anos atrás. Mais precisamente em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts:

[i]

- _Draco? Draco, você está aí? – Gina foi abrindo a porta da sala secreta vagarosamente, esperando encontrar o namorado._

_"Está quase na hora de entrarmos no salão de mãos dadas e assumirmos de vez o nosso namoro". Ela pensou terminando de abrir a porta da sala._

_Draco estava lá, mas não sozinho. Gina levou a mão á boca ao ver a cena. Eles pareceram perceber que havia mais alguém na sala. O semblante de Draco era surpresa e da menina há quem ele estava beijando era um sorriso cínico._

_Talvez o choque fosse menor se fosse Pansy Parkinson, apaixonada por Draco e conhecida como a cara de buldogue ou cara de coruja seca. Mas não era Parkinson quem estava lá, era..._

- _Hermione? – foi tudo o que a menina conseguiu pronunciar antes de sair correndo dali._

_Draco tentou ir atrás dela, mas era tarde, ela já estava longe._

_Ela ainda podia ouvi-lo gritar:_

- _Gina! Gina, me espera, por favor!_

_Era tarde, ela sumira. Ela nunca mais falou com ele depois disso. [/i]_

Foi nesses pensamentos, que ás 3:30am que ela finalmente conseguiu dormir.

***

- Michael, você sabe se o Harry já chegou? – Virgínia perguntou ao rapaz que havia entrado em sua sala no dia anterior quando Harry ia beija-la.

- Acabou de chegar, mas eu acho que ele não vai poder atender a senhorita agora, o Sr. Malfoy já chegou para a reunião marcada com ele. Está na sala de espera do departamento.

Cada departamento ficava em um andar, e cada andar tinha suas respectivas salas de espera, banheiros, recepção e por aí vai.

E no departamento que Harry e Gina trabalhavam não era diferente.

- Obrigada, Michael.

- Não há de que, senhorita! – e saiu, deixando Gina com trabalhos e pensamentos para trás.

Uma hora depois, Virginia já havia esquecido completamente que Draco Malfoy estava no mesmo prédio que ela.

Estava cansada, acabara de fazer um relatório sobre como melhorar a segurança em Azkaban que deveria entregar para o Sr. Rivers.

Tocou a varinha em um aparelho parecido com o telefone e disse: Michael venha até a minha sala, por favor.

Ela ouviu uma voz parecida com a de Michael sair do aparelho: "Sim, senhorita". 

Michael era mesmo muito prestativo.

Caminhou até a janela e abriu-a um pouco. Sentiu o vento do final de manha bater-lhe a face. Uma garoa fina caía do céu nublado.

Estava com um principio de dor de cabeça e temia que isso fosse adiante.

- Pronto, senhorita.

- Michael, o Sr. Rivers está ocupado?

- Não senhorita. Pelo o menos não tem ninguém na sala dele.

- Ótimo, me anuncie. Preciso entregar um relatório a ele.

Michael estava saindo quando ela lembrou-se de fazer mais um pedido:

- E, Michael, providencie uma poção para dor de cabeça para mim, por favor.

Ele saiu murmurando um "Sim senhorita", como sempre fazia.

Pegou o relatório em cima da mesa e estava saindo quando o vento soprou mais forte e trouxe consigo para dentro da sala da ruiva um folheto. Ela voltou e olhou para a folha, agora em sua mão. Era um poema, ela resolveu ler com mais atenção em casa. Saiu da sala com o relatório e o tal poema na mão.

Realmente, a sala dela ficava ao final do corredor, mas depois de sua sala ainda tinha a sala de Harry, Remo Lupim, uma sala vazia, Hermione Granger – onde ela passava como se ali habitasse um Flobber worm*- , Rony Weasley e finalmente a sala do Sr. Rivers.

Estava fechando a porta de sua sala, olhou no relógio: dez horas da manha. Virou-se e bateu em alguém, deixando cair toda a papelada no chão.

- Desculpe. – murmurou antes de abaixar-se e começar a pegar os papeis sem nem ver em quem tinha batido. Seja lá quem fosse estava lhe ajudando a catar todo o relatório.

Já com alguns papéis na mão, sua mão livre foi em direção ao poema. Mas a outra pessoa pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois acabou colocando sua mão por cima da de Virginia.

Ela olhou a mão branca de um homem. Seus olhos foram levantando-se até encontrar os olhos da pessoa com quem batera. Sentiu o coração saltar como há anos não saltava.

Draco Malfoy retirou delicadamente sua mão de cima da delicada mão da ruiva e segurou o papel.

Ambos levantaram vagarosamente, ainda segurando o papel.

Nenhum dos dois ousava cortar o contato visual, porém, o silêncio foi cortado pela voz de Virginia.

- Olá Sr. Malfoy. Fiquei sabendo de tal heroísmo foi de sua parte colocar seus pais em Azkaban. Meus parabéns. Nos ajudou bastante. – ela disse ironicamente.

- Pois é, Weasley, as pessoas mudam. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é?

- É. Oito anos... Realmente, as pessoas mudam. Mas algumas mudam por que querem, normalmente, quando isso acontece, elas logo voltam a ser o que eram antes. Outras mudam por causa da vida, e essas sim, não voltam a ser o que eram nunca.

Por mais que estivessem jogando indiretas um para o outro, eles não largavam o papel.

Ele ia retruca, mas sentiu algo lhe puxando para perto dela. Ela sentiu a mesma coisa. De repente tudo estava rodado. O chão saiu de seus pés e eles não estavam mais no corredor do departamento.

**Nota da autora:**

*****Flobber Worn: de acordo com o livro"Animais fantásticos e onde habitam", esse animal, também conhecido como verme-cego vive em valas úmidas. É de cor castanha que chega a atingir vinte e cinco centímetros de comprimento, ele se meche muito pouco. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra, e ambas produzem um muco, que é por sua vez usado para engrossar poções. O alimento preferido do verme cego é a alface, embora ele como praticamente qualquer vegetal.


	2. Capitulo 2: A Chave do Portal II

Capitulo 2:

A chave do portal 

Ħ Draco Malfoy Ħ

Ele sentou-se á mesa do seu escritório em seu apartamento -onde morava desde os 18 anos - Já deviam ser umas dez horas na noite. Foi um dia cansativo. Denunciara seus pais para o ministério e eles deveriam estar sendo interrogados nesse momento.

Mas ele não estava preocupado com isso, não mesmo.

Era ELA quem habitava seu pensamento. Tudo bem que ela não saia de seus pensamentos desde o seu 6º ano em Hogwarts, quando começou a namora-la, mas piorara em seu 7º quando eles terminaram. Mas parecia que hoje estava pior.

Ele lembrava o por que de não morar mais com os pais. Saíra de casa alegando que mandaria seus pais para Azkaban por ter feito com que ele á perde-se.

Que tolice, não fora por culpa dos pais que ele a perdeu. E isso era o que mais lhe doía. A culpa era dele. Somente dele.

Como pode fazer aquilo com ela? Ela era tão doce com ele, e ele fora canalha com ela.

Ele brigava com quem quer que fosse de Hogwarts por faze-la sofrer, e ele mesmo foi quem mais lhe deu sofrimento.

Uma vez ouviu um trouxa do prédio onde morava dizer "Nós só damos valor quando perdemos". E isso ele podia dizer com toda a sinceridade.

Ele a amava. Sabia disso já em seu tempo de escola, mas agora sabia que amava mais do que imaginara. Não. Amava não. Ama...

Lembrou-se de seu sonho... Belo sonho, ela sorria tão linda...

Como será que ela estaria agora? Será que cortara o cabelo? Engordara? Estaria mais bonita? Quando chegava a essa pergunta acrescentava em seu pensamento "Impossível, mais bonita do que ela era é completamente impossível".

Mas ele não pensava só isso dela. Mais perguntas lhe via a mente.

Será que ela casou? Será que é mãe? Será que trabalha? E a pergunta que mais lhe doía por não ter resposta era: Será que ela ainda pensa em mim como antes?

Ele temia que não. Pois ele a amava e se tivesse uma chance lhe diria isso. Já perdera muita coisa por orgulho, nos tempos de escola, inclusive, ele passou três semanas brigado com ela por ciúmes. Se três semanas naquele tempo era uma eternidade, agora com oito anos o que seria?

Ele não tinha a resposta para essa pergunta também. Outra pergunta a torturava-lhe era: Será que ainda a verei?

Essa pergunta, por incrível que pareça, ele tinha a resposta: Sim!

Semanas atrás, quando foi ao ministério para dizer, a hora e o local em que seus pais estariam, um rapaz, que ele preferiu classificar como um moleque disse para o outro, com quem Draco estava dando a asserção sobre seus pais, á seguinte frase que não parava de martelar em sua cabeça "Virginia Weasley está atrasada de novo, Sr.Rivers." e o Sr. Rivers respondeu "Ah, a menina Weasley não tem mesmo jeito. Michael, peça assim que ela chegar que venha em minha sala". E o "moleque" saiu da sala.

Ela trabalhava lá. E ele faria de tudo para encontra-la. Esclareceria de uma vez por todas o "mal-entendido" que houvera há oito anos.

- Sr. Malfoy, o senhor vai precisar de mim ainda hoje?

- Não Lucy. Pode ir descansar.

- Obrigada. Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite Lucy,

Lucy Wiler era empregada de Draco. Trabalhava com ele há cinco anos. Era uma boa empregada. Se fosse há dez anos ele diria: Uma trouxa nojenta. Mas Lucy era mais do que uma trouxa era como uma madrinha para ele. 

Era muito boa e era ela quem aturava os ataques de Draco quando ele lembrava-se dos seus dias de solidão. Tudo por ser um babaca que mandara o amor da sua vida embora por um beijo com uma sangue-ruim.

Tinha ânsias de vomito sempre que lembrava que por causa da porcaria de um beijo com Hermione Granger, um ser tão repugnante que se fazia de santa, perdera o amor de Virginia Weasley.

- _O que está fazendo aqui Granger? – perguntou Draco sentindo náuseas ao ver Hermione na sala onde sempre se encontrava com Gina._

_ Eles marcaram mais cedo para poderem ir junto para o salão principal, onde entrariam de mãos dadas e assumindo de vez o namoro._

- _O que foi Malfoy? Decepcionado de não encontrar a Gina?  - ela perguntou insinuando-se, deitada à mesa do professor, que havia na sala._

- _Como você sabe de mim e da Gina? – ele questionou surpreso. Ninguém sabia deles dois._

- _Ela me contou. Tolinha, acredita nas pessoas tão facilmente, não é?_

- _Por que está me perguntando isso?_

- _Eu sei que você só quer usa-la Malfoy..._

- _Eu amo..._

- _Não, não ama. – ela o cortou, saltando da mesa e andando até ele. – Você não ama ninguém. É só um passatempo._

- _E o que você ganha me dizendo isso? Pensei que fosse amiga da Gina._

- _É. Sou muito amiga, por isso estou fazendo isso. É para o bem dela..._

- _O que é para o bem dela?_

- _Isso. – ela o agarrou pela gola e o beijou._

- _Draco? Draco, você está aí? – era a voz de Gina. Eles escutaram a porta abrir vagarosamente. Draco soltou-se de Hermione com nojo._

- _Hermione? – foi o que ela murmurou antes de sair correndo._

- _Gina! Gina espere! – ele corria atrás dela, mas ela sumiu._

_Depois disso, nunca mais falou com ela nem com Hermione. Subiu para o dormitório masculino da sonserina._

- Bah! Lembranças, lembranças, lembranças. Em que elas ajudam? – murmurou antes de ir deitar-se.

***

Levantou-se mal-humorado como sempre. Foi até a sala de jantar e viu a mesa do café posta. Sentou-se a cabeceira da mesa e começou a tomar um chá.

- Sr. Malfoy, o que farei para o almoço?

- Nada Lucy. Não almoçarei em casa. Terei uma reunião com o Potter e almoçarei por lá mesmo.

Lucy sabia de toda a existência dos bruxos.

Ela retirou-se e Draco desaparatou. Aparatou logo em seguida na porta do prédio do ministério. Não demoraria a começar a chover, relâmpagos cortavam os céus e trovões que fariam até um adulto racional ter medo. Porém, Draco não era um adulto racional. Longe disso. Toda sua racionalidade fora com Virginia – não, Virginia não. Para ele era SÓ Gina. A sua doce Gina. -. Subiu em um "troço" parecido ao de um elevador trouxa. Parou no sétimo andar. Logo de cara havia um balcão com o tal "moleque" da semana passada.

- Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Potter acabou de chegar, ele só está terminando de se instalar, não se preocupe ele irá atende-lo. Eu vou leva-lo até a nossa sala de espera. – ele estava saindo de trás do balão quando um aparelho – que Draco, morando em um bairro trouxa e com uma trouxa não pode deixar de notar parecido com o telefone – tocou. Uma luz vermelha insistia em piscar. Michael atendeu-o com a varinha e uma voz que fez com que o coração de Draco batesse mais forte falou:

- Michael, venha até a minha sala, por favor.

- Sim, senhorita. – disse o rapaz.

Ele levou Draco até a tal sala de espera e pediu que o aguardasse. E saiu novamente.

_Ela está aqui... _– ele pensou enquanto esperava Michael voltar. Dentro de alguns minutos, o rapaz voltou e levou-o a sala de Harry. Ele foi lendo os nomes que estavam nas portas:

"Antonieta Coop", alguns outros nomes, "Mario Carl".

Até que os nomes iam se tornando mais familiares: "Lino Jordan", "Neville Longbotton", até ver o nome que esperava "Virginia Weasley". Olhou a sala em frente á de Virginia: "Hermione Granger". Sentiu o ódio aflorar em seu peito. Queria invadir a sala, mas Michael estava lhe mostrando á sala ao lado da de Virginia, onde estava escrito: "Harry Potter".

- Obrigada Michael, pode ir agora.

Michael saiu da sala deixando Harry e Draco a sós.

- Então Malfoy, vamos logo ao assunto. Ainda temos alguns comensais para jogarmos em Azkaban. Sente-se. – Harry apontou para a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa de onde estava sentado.

Draco sentou e abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se ao ver a foto de uma mulher muito bonita em um porta-retrato sobre a mesa de Harry.

Era como se já conhecesse o sorriso á muito tempo, porem o olhar vira somente uma vez.

- Malfoooy?

Draco piscou e desviou o olhar da foto da linda mulher.

- Quem é? – perguntou apontando para a mulher da foto.

- Minha namorada, e se tudo correr bem, essa noite será minha noiva.

- Qual o nome dela? – perguntou ainda meio em transe.

- Não se lembra? Você não parava de xinga-la nos tempos de escola. Virginia Weasley.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Gina estava totalmente diferente: seus cabelos ruivos não eram mais vermelhos fogos, e sim um ruivo meio chocolate. Seu sorriso era o mesmo: encantador. Mas o seu olhar, ele só vira uma vez em seu rosto: quando ela o viu beijando Hermione.

- Mas acho que não você não está aqui para saber da minha vida conjugal. Sobre o que veio tratar?

- Eu... Eu... Gostaria de um emprego. Quer dizer, eu trabalho, mas queria trabalhar nesse departamento. – ele gaguejou um pouco, ainda atordoado.

- Nada mais justo. – Harry estava com os pés em cima da mesa, os braços cruzados e a cadeira levemente empurrada para trás, sustentando-o por somente dois pés - Você nos ajudou a colocar seus pais em Azkaban e pode nos ajudar a colocar o resto também. – ele voltou os outros dois pés da cadeira ao chão, retirou os pés de sobre a mesa e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa – E que mal lhe pergunte: como você sabia onde seus pais estariam se você não morava mais com eles?

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta dizendo que era para mim comparecer á esse local para que eu pudesse ver o que acontecia com um traidor. Afinal de contas Potter, o que aconteceu lá?

- Seu pai estava prestes a matar Pedro Pettigrew. Não que aquele rato não merecesse morrer, mas ele foi mandado para Azkaban, onde vai sofrer mais...

- E meus pais?

- Também estão em Azkaban.

Draco pareceu ponderar.

- E quanto ao seu emprego: Eu preciso conversar com o Sr. Rivers, depois lhe mando uma coruja dizendo a resposta.

- Obrigada Potter!

- Obrigada você, Malfoy. Nos ajudou a colocar não só dois, mas três comensais em Azkaban.

Eles apertaram as mãos e Harry o levou até a porta. Harry a fechou e entrou na sala novamente. Draco ficou sozinho no corredor. Olhou o resto das portas: "Remo Lupin", "Ronald Weasley", uma porta sem nada escrito e a ultima porta: "John Rivers".

Olhou no relógio: dez horas da manha. Virou-se para continuar seu caminho, mas bateu em algo, ou melhor, alguém. Percebeu que a pessoa derrubara muitos papeis e abaixara-se para pegar. Ele estava pronto para xingar á imbecil. Sim, era uma mulher, ele viu longos cabelos ruivos. Mas a mulher o impediu dizendo:

- Desculpe.

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Era dela. Mais madura é verdade, mas ele reconheceria a voz dela no meio de milhares outras.

Ele abaixou-se para ajuda-la. Mas ela teve a mesma idéia que ele: pegar um papel bonito, com a cor meio lilás e com letras bonitas, o que certamente seria um poema. Ele percebeu-a olhar para sua mão, depois para seu braço, ante-braço, ombro, pescoço e finalmente os olhos.

Ela tinha aquele olhar da foto que vira no escritório de Harry. Ele não queria cortar o contato visual, mas ela cortou o silencio:

- Olá Sr. Malfoy, fiquei sabendo de tal heroísmo foi de sua parte colocar seus pais em Azkaban. Meus parabéns. Nos ajudou bastante. – ela disse ironicamente.

- Pois é, Weasley, as pessoas mudam. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é?

- É. Oito anos... Realmente, as pessoas mudam. Mas algumas mudam por que querem, normalmente, quando isso as acontece logo voltam a ser o que eram antes. Outras mudam por causa da vida, e essas sim, não voltam a ser o que eram nunca.

Por mais que estivessem jogando indiretas um para o outro, eles não largavam o papel.

Ele ia retruca, mas sentiu algo lhe puxando para perto dela. Ela sentiu a mesma coisa. De repente tudo estava rodado. O chão saiu de seus pés e eles não estavam mais no corredor do departamento.


	3. Capitulo 3: Onde tudo se constrói

Capitulo 3:

Onde tudo se constrói 

A cabeça pesava. Era como se tivesse batido em uma pedra com toda a força, porem não sangrava.

Sentou-se no chão branco segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra lhe dava forças para sentar.

Olhou para os lados e constatou que não era só o chão da cor branca: os lados, o teto.

Lado? Teto? Aquilo ali não tinha nem lado nem teto. Pra ser mais exato: nem chão!

Não enxergava nada. Alias, tudo o que tinha para ser enxergado era branco. Mas ela viu algo preto e amarelo logo adiante, largado ao chão.

Não era algo, era alguém. Claro, ele estava com ela: Draco Malfoy estava deitado mais adiante desacordado.

Andou até ele com receio que caísse a qualquer momento, pois não sabia se havia algo sólido para pisar. Era tudo branco. TUDO!

No meio do caminho até Draco ela viu o papel que segurava antes de ser transportada para aquele lugar.

Ignorou um papel e cutucou Draco. Ele parecia não acordar. Levou a mão ao bolso na busca da varinha. Não estava lá.

"Droga!" Pensou Virginia "Seja lá quem nos transportou para cá, não quer o nosso bem".

Sacudiu Draco, então, com mais força. Adiantou, pois ele começou a se mexer até acordar por completo.

- Ai minha cabeça, onde estamos? – perguntou o loiro olhando ao redor, tendo a mesma visão que a ruiva.

- Eu não sei. Como será que chegamos aqui? – ela sentou-se ao seu lado, mas ele levantou com o intuito de ver algo mais. Porem, a única coisa que viu a mais foi o tal papel que pegara junto com Virginia.

- Isso deve ser a chave de um portal. – ele pegou o papel que estava mais à frente no suposto chão.

- Por que alguém iria nos transportar para cá? – ela perguntou sem encara-lo.

- Não sei. Talvez por que você é uma Auror e eu entreguei três comensais.

- Seja lá quem for...

- Ou o QUE for. – ele a corrigiu.

- Ou o que for, nos fez o favor de retirar nossas varinhas...

Ele levou a mão às vestes e soltou um palavreado não muito decente. Ela tinha ração, eles estavam desarmados.

- Tem alguma coisa escrita aqui. Vê se você consegue ler. – ele entregou o papel a mulher.

Ela pegou com cuidado e viu que lá não mais existia o poema, e sim algumas letras em latim. E leu-as:

- Venire a nos, Eros, per adjutare problema amorosu. Jam quid nos sedere idiota o sufficiente per non assumere quid nos amare". – leu a ruiva em voz alta. Ela sabia que aquilo era Latim, porem não entendeu bulhufas.

Quando ela acabou de ler, um vento forte varreu o local, levando com ele o papel que Virginia segurava. Não se sabia se já havia parado de ventar, desde que não se sabia aonde acabava o "estabelecimento".

- Ah, finalmente. Achei que vocês dois nunca me chamariam! – disse uma voz fina e irritante, muito semelhante à voz de uma criança de sete anos de idade quando faz birra.

- Quem é você? – perguntaram os dois assustados em uníssono quando vira algo semelhante a um fantasma, porem de uma criança, flutuando á alguns metros acima deles. 

O fantasma parecia ser uma garotinha de apenas sete anos de idade. Usava maria-chiquinha, vestido rosa infantil e tinha uma bolsinha nas costas. Segurava um arco e flecha. Poderia ser facilmente confundida com o cupido, sendo que ela tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

- Ai, calouros! – o fantasma deu um mergulho no ar até Virginia e esticou a mão para apertar a da outra. – Sou Eros. Eu sei que você é Virginia Weasley e você Draco Malfoy.

- Como você sabe nossos nomes? – Virginia perguntou espantada ao verificar que, ao contrario dos fantasmas de Hogwarts, sua mão não atravessou a de Eros. Apertou como se ela fosse de carne e osso.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Acho que vocês querem mais é saber o por que de estarem aqui. Acertei? – disse a criatura atendida pelo nome de Eros, depois de apertar a mão de Draco e voltar ao seu lugar, no ar.

- O que vocês querem com a gente? – perguntou Draco, até então, mudo.

- Vocês? Não, não são o que NÓS queremos com vocês, e sim EU. Só temos nós três aqui.

- E o por que de tirar nossas varinhas? – Draco perguntou grosseiro.

- Vocês não vão precisar delas aqui.

- Onde é aqui? – perguntou Gina.

- Aqui é aqui. – disse Eros em tom de obviedade.

- Qual o nome daqui? – Gina tentava arrancar alguma informação, mas Eros era mesmo uma criança, gostava de brincar com os outros.

- O nome daqui é daqui. Oras, menina faça perguntas inteligentes. Você pergunta "Onde é aqui?" E já está respondendo, aqui é aqui...

- Escuta aqui, sua fedelha, nós estamos perdendo tempo. Diga logo como sair daqui e pronto! – disse Draco, á ponto de bater em alguém.

- Ah é isso? Por que vocês não perguntaram antes?

Draco lançou um olhar a Virginia como quem diz: "Viu como se resolve as coisas?". E a criança continuou:

- Não tem como sair daqui!

Draco e Gina arregalaram os olhos.

- O que? Mas se nós entramos, tem que ter como sair. – choramingou Virginia.

Draco a abraçou, impedindo que ela chorasse.

- Calma Weasley, nós vamos sair dessa. – ele passou uma das mãos em seu cabelo ruivo, desajeitado.

- Se vocês continuarem desse jeito, vão sim. – disse Eros sinceramente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- No momento certo vocês saberão.

- O que? – Draco olhou incrédulo para Eros.

- Vocês dois fiarão aqui até saberem exatamente o que fazer...

- O que nós fazemos aqui. Já que não tem saída. Quer dizer, como vamos sobreviver sem comida e água...

- Vocês precisam imaginar, mas os dois precisam concordar um com o outro. Depois é só apertarem as mãos e aparecera aqui... Eu não ficarei mais aqui. Já fiz a minha parte, só depende de vocês. – disse Eros, cansada.

- Já vai tarde! – murmurou Draco, quando Eros estava se retirando. Mas ela voltou.

- Ah, outra coisa. Vocês não podem, desejar outras pessoas, que elas não aparecerão. Nem a saída. Essa ó aparecerá no momento certo.

- E qual é o momento certo?

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas sumiu, deixando Draco e Virginia a sós.

- Que ótimo... E agora o que faremos?

- Que tal mudarmos essa cor? Branco já está doendo a minha vista... – reclamou Draco.

- E faremos o que?

- O que você prefere? Praia? Uma casa enorme?– ele propôs sorrindo.

Ela sorriu engraçada.

- O que foi? Já que podemos escolher temos que aproveitar...

- Hum... – ela pareceu ponderar – Que tal uma casa no campo?

- Boa escolha, Srta. Weasley. – eles sorriram e apertaram as mãos.

Imediatamente o branco sumiu e eles se viram no meio de um campo com algumas árvores, um lago próximo, um céu azul com algumas nuvens brancas que lembrava algodão-doce, o sol brilhava lindamente, refletindo nos cabelos ruivos de Virginia e loiros de Draco.

Parados sobre um capacho da porta de uma cabana de madeira. Não paravam de fitar um ao outro, percebendo que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, Virginia puxou sua mão bruscamente.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e abriu a porta.

- É, até que a sua imaginação tem um bom gosto... – disse Draco olhando para a sala:

Havia um sofá que aparentava muito macio. No chão, um tapete de animal. Uma lareira crepitava convidativa. Acima da lareira havia uma pintura de retrato de Draco e Gina, porem eles aparentavam crianças de dez anos de idade e usavam roupas de camponeses..

Havia uma escada atrás do sofá, onde Gina resolveu subir para explorar o andar de cima.

Draco foi à direção á uma porta que tinha mais à frente. Ele descobriu que era uma cozinha.

O fogão a lenha, uma mesa redonda, alguns armários de parede e uma pia. Abriu os armários: vazios.

Virginia viu que no andar de cima não havia porta. A escada levava direto á um quarto com uma cama de casal, duas mesinha de cabeceira e outra lareira, essa, porem, apagada.

A cama era forrada por um delicioso cobertor de pele, que mesmo aquele que não tivesse com nenhum pingo de sono adoraria deitar-se.

Uma mesa com duas cadeiras também habitavam o quarto. E ela não pode deixar de perceber que não havia banheiro naquele andar. Certamente teria no inferior. Desceu novamente.

- O que achou lá de cima?

- Não tem banheiro e somente uma cama...

- Banheiro tem aqui, mas os armários estão vazios.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- O que você quer comer?

- Hum... – ela pensou por um momento – Que tal um peixe assado e um vinho?

- Ótima escolha.

Eles apertaram as mãos e em uma mesa que havia ali na sala apareceu o belo almoço – ou jantar, quem sabe? – e o vinho.

A comida estava deliciosa, porem, Virginia parecia não apreciar tanto assim. E Draco percebeu isso.

- O que foi Weasley? Não está gostando da comida?

- Não é isso... – ela empurrou o prato – É que estou preocupada em sai logo daqui... Estou com medo... – ela abaixou a cabeça escondendo uma lagrima que caia de seu rosto.

- Oh, Weasley... – Draco ficou desconsertado, ele não gostava de ver mulheres chorando, muito menos Virginia. – Não fica assim, eu vou tirar a gente daqui.

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Tirar como? Estamos presos aqui... Será que alguém está preocupado com a gente?

- Claro, aposto que a qualquer momento o Potter ou mais alguém vai nos encontrar. – é claro que ele falava aquilo só pra conforta-la, ele mesmo não tinha idéia de como sairiam dali. – Vamos, nós não sabemos a hora, mas deve ser tarde. O céu está escuro.

- Só tem uma cama lá em cima...

- Você pode dormir nela. Eu sei que você não vai querer dividi-la comigo. Eu durmo aqui no sofá.

- Obrigada Malfoy... – ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Boa noite, Weasley. – ele se afastou ao perceber que seus rostos estavam muito próximos e sentou-se no sofá.

Não que não quisesse beija-la, ao contrario, era o que mais queria, mas sabia que era cedo. O que ia adiantar beija-la naquele momento e no instante seguinte ela estar lhe xingando? Não, queria que ela o perdoasse primeiro. E era o que faria.


	4. Capitulo 4: Mudando o cenário

Capitulo 4:

Mudando o cenário 

Era sua primeira noite naquele lugar. Estava tão próximo dela. Ela estava tão frágil, tão indefesa que ele sentia-se na obrigação de cuidar dela. E o faria. Não, só, para fazer com que ela o perdoasse, mas porque se sentia bem assim.

Deitado no sofá, àquela hora da noite. Muitos o chamariam de idiota. É, idiota por não ter beijado-lhe naquele momento e por estar agora, deitado em um sofá totalmente desajeitado, enquanto ela dormia feito uma princesa naquela enorme e aconchegante cama. 

Não que o sofá fosse duro, longe disso, mas a cama deveria estar muito mais aconchegante com ela.

Queria dormir, mas estava deitado de fronte para a pintura de um retrato em cima da lareira. Observando mais atentamente, viu que o Draco e a Gina da pintura eram apenas crianças.

Ela com um vestido marrom com detalhes brancos de camponesa e ele com um chapeuzinho e botas também do estilo camponês.

As crianças estavam de mãos dadas, era uma pintura trouxa, pois não se mexiam. Pareciam namoradinhos. Mesmo que com dez e onze anos de idade.

A assinatura do autor dizia simplesmente: "Eros"

Draco não se lembrava de algum dia ter vestido algo parecido. Achava ridículo usar fantasias.

Assim foram seus pensamentos até chegar, ele não soube como, num dia antes ao que combinara com Gina de assumir o namoro.

- _Adivinha quem é? – sussurrou sua típica voz arrastada, porem, dessa vez, carinhosa em seu ouvido, enquanto um par de mãos tapava-lhe a visam._

- _Hum... – ela fez-se pensativa – Rony?_

- _Humpf_! – ele fez uma careta enquanto ia até a sua frente – _Rony?_

- _Eu sabia que era você, Draco! Estava só brincando._

_Ele não desfez a careta._

- _Desculpa, vai! – ela pediu._

- _Eu desculpo. Com um preço..._

_Ela revirou os olhos._

- _Que condição, Draco Malfoy?_

- _Essa. – ele a puxou e a beijou docemente._

- _Onde você esteve a tarde toda? – ela perguntou quando se separaram._

- _Por aí. Aproveitando enquanto ainda tenho a fama do "Mal Malfoy". – ele sorriu._

- _Você quer mesmo contar para todos que estamos namorando?_

- _Quero. Antes eu achava que era culpa dos hormônios, por você ser tão assim... – ele procurou uma palavra que não deixasse a namorada envergonhada - ...atraente._

_Não adiantou, ela corou, não chegou a ficar da cor dos cabelos, mas chegou perto._

- _Eu só não levarei o nosso plano adiante se você não estiver disposta._

- _Eu quero. Só estou com medo que você se arrependa._

- _A única coisa que me arrependo é de não ter te encontrado antes_!__

_E se beijaram novamente_.

Como pudera ser tão idiota? Sim, essa palavra martelava em sua cabeça: idiota. Era a única palavra para definir o que fizera. IDIOTA!

E nesses pensamentos, adormeceu.

***

Desde que deitara na cama, Virginia não conseguia dormir.

Será que Draco, lá em baixo, já dormira? Será que Harry já dormira? E Rony? Eliza estaria preocupada com ela?

Queria tanto estar com os amigos e o namorado. Não sabia se continuasse tão perto de Draco se saberia controlar-se. Tentava lembrar inúmeras vezes da cena que vira em Hogwarts.

Nunca desejara tanto pensar na cena que tanto lhe fazia sofrer. Já deveria ter se esquecido dele! Droga! Foi só um namorico de adolescente!

Não... Ela sabia muito bem que não fora somente um namorico. Sabia que tinha algo alem disso, e isso era o que temia...

Sua alma pesava sempre que lembrava que ele fora capaz de beijar outra pessoa durante o tempo em que estavam juntos.

O travesseiro já estava molhado por conseqüência das lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos enquanto murmurava:

- Por que, Draco? Por que? Se você não queria assumir o namoro, me falasse. Teria sido menos doloroso. Menos arrasador. Menos lágrimas a serem escorridas. Menos noites em claros. Menos sofrimento. Eu teria dias mais felizes. Mais produtividade nos meus afazeres. Mais amigos. Mais sorrisos. Menos você...

Ela teria continuado os seus lamentos, se um barulho vindo do lado de fora da janela não a tivesse incomodado.

Ela olhou vacilante para a janela. Enxugou as lagrimas do rosto já vermelho e levantou-se. Calçou as pantufas – que ela e Draco imaginaram e apertaram as mãos – e caminhou até a janela.

Afastou de leve a cortina de pano leve e viu através do vidro que chovia arrasadoramente. O vento era muito forte que fazia com que as árvores dobrassem até o chão. O lago transbordava.

"Como pode estar chovendo, se nem eu nem Draco quiséssemos isso?" – ela pensou.

Estava ficando assustada. Iria chamar Draco, mas com um vento mais forte trouxe na direção da janela ainda fechada um galho. O pedaço de árvore bateu em cheio no vidro, espatifando-lhe todo, e pegando de raspão o rosto de Gina. Ela deu um grito.

***

Draco havia acabado de dormir quando escutou o barulho de algo quebrando seguido por um grito de mulher.

"Gina!". Foi a única coisa que pensou antes de sair correndo para o andar superior.

Quando Draco chegou ao quarto se deparou com a cena de Gina com as mãos no lado esquerdo do rosto sangrando, a janela quebrada e um galho muito grosso caído próximo a Gina.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou assustado aproximando-se da mulher.

- Me tira daqui, Draco, por favor! – ela pediu entre lagrimas.

Ele a ajudou a descer as escadas.

- Pra onde você quer ir? – ele perguntou quando chegaram no andar de baixo, onde a chuva também estava causando seus estragos.

- Um lugar com sol. Quero ficar longe dessa tempestade. – ela soltou um soluço alto quando a porta da cabana abriu com violência por causa do vento.

- Está bem. – ele apertou a mão dela.

Ela abriu os olhos. Não estava mais sentada no sofá da cabana, e sim em uma cadeira de praia.

Eles estavam em volta de uma mesa, onde tinha sobre si dois copos com suco. De frente para uma bela praia. Estava um sol forte, o mar azul, a areia branquinha.

Perceberam também que suas roupas também haviam mudado.

Ela estava com um biquíni azul com desenhos de flores, com uma canga com desenho de sol nascente em volta da cintura. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava óculos escuros com a armação rosa.

Ele estava com uma sunga azul marinho, também usava óculos, porem a armação era preta.

- Boa escolha! – ela disse quando olhou em volta.

- Como está o seu rosto? – ele perguntou sem receio de esconder o tom preocupado da voz.

- Está ardendo um pouco, mas parece não está parecendo um corte que foi feito tão recente. – realmente. O corte aparentava que estava secando.

- Você... Você está linda nesse biquíni. – ele disse, por incrível que pareça, timidamente.

- Obrigada. – ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Já que estamos aqui, que tal darmos um mergulho? – ele levantou empolgado.

- Está bem.

Eles caminharam até a água.

- Está gelada! – ela queixou-se.

- Você que é uma gata assustada! – ele zombou, já dando um mergulho.

- Draco? Draco, onde você está? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo, vendo que ele não voltava a superfície. – Draco, por Merlim, cadê você?

Ela sentiu algo roçar a sua perna e viu o corpo de Draco boiando ao seu lado.

- Draco! – ela arrastou o corpo do rapaz até a areia.

- Por Merlim, Draco, responda! – ela sacudia o corpo dele sem resposta.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, com o objetivo de fazer uma respiração-boa-a-boca. Colou seus lábios aos deles, e tapou-lhe o nariz, mas antes que pudesse soprar-lhe o ar, sentiu a língua do rapaz roçar a sua e os braços dele envolver seu corpo. Afastou-se em um pulo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ofegante pelo susto.

- Desculpe. Não resisti.

- Você me assustou!

- Não era essa a minha intenção. Queria fazer uma brincadeira. Mas quando senti seus lábios aos meus...

- Não gostei da brincadeira! – ela levantou-se da areia e voltou até a mesa, que ela reparou agora, estar na varanda de uma casa.

- Gina! – ele chamou sem sair de seu lugar.

Ela parou no meio do caminho, mas não virou seu rosto para ele, estavam ambos de costas um para outro.

Há tempos ninguém lhe chamava de Gina, e ouvir isso da boa dele era um sonho. 

Ela finalmente virou para ele e viu que ele também havia virado-se para ela. 

- Sei que não é a hora, mas... Eu te amo. – ele disse, ajoelhado na areia. Abaixou os olhos até a mesma. Não agüentava olhar para ela. Não queria escutar que ela não o amava mais. Porem, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Ela não disse nada. Abaixou a cabeça e entrou na casa.

Draco não entrou na casa. Ficou sentado na areia olhando o por do sol. Estranhou, saíra da casa no campo era noite, e ali era por do sol, que estranho...

Quando não havia mais nenhum vestígio de sol no céu, ele resolveu entrar.

Abriu a porta da casa e viu a sala: um sofá de três lugares e outro de dois, uma mesa ao centro. Um aparelho que ele reconheceu como televisão, as duas portas que certamente seriam: cozinha e banheiro.

Não subiu as escadas para falar com Gina, certamente ela não o queria por perto.

Olhou com mais atenção na sala e viu uma foto ampliada com uma moldura em ouro. Não era uma pintura, como a da cabana, era uma foto trouxa, assim ele constatou por não se mexer.

Eram ele e Gina também. Eles aparentavam ter, ali, 15 e 16 anos. O Draco e a Gina da foto usavam as mesmas roupas de banho que o Draco e a Gina da realidade. Draco olhou para o nome do pintor: "Eros".

O que aquilo queria dizer? Ele não sabia a resposta. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho. Ao terminar, olhou-se no espelho e viu uma coisa que não estava ali antes.

**Nota da autora: (leia, por favor).**

FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que papai-noel dê todos os presentes que vocês pediram! Mas lembrem-se: o presente que o papai Noel dá, não é nenhuma boneca, ou carro, ou casa. Nada disso. O presente dele está dentro de cada um: PAZ! Vocês só devem saber utiliza-lo! Por que você acha que no natal todo mundo é mais feliz (ok, ok, a maioria), e por isso eu digo: Papai Noel existe, é sério! Só que ele não é um velhinho gordinho, de barba branca que usa uma roupa vermelha e entra pela chaminé das casas das pessoas e dá presentes físicos. Mas Papai Noel é o amor e a paz que você sente no Natal. Não é bom essa sensação de tranqüilidade? Então por que não a utilizamos o ano todo, ao invés de só no Natal?

Pense nisso!

Mil Beijos: Ka Radcliffe  


	5. Capitulo 5: Os Amuletos

Capitulo 5:

Os amuletos 

Draco olhou desconfiado para o cordão em seu pescoço, que antes não estava ali. Ele era envolvido por um fio de couro. Era uma medalha com a foto de Gina, ela usava á roupa igual á que usava quando eles se conheceram. Draco lembrava-se como se fosse ontem...

(lembranças)

- _Perder a carruagem que me levaria á Hogsmead não foi nada legal! – Draco reclamava indo em direção as estufas._

_Ele perdera a hora e por isso também perdeu o sábado em Hogsmead. Estava de péssimo humor, e tudo o que queria era ficar na estufa nº 6. Era sua estufa preferida. Sempre que tinha algum problema, ia para lá. Talvez por que lá tivesse um grande numero de kasandroquis, uma planta que acalma as pessoas só com o seu balançado._

- _O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ele disse ao deparar-se com mais alguém na estufa._

- _Eu é que te pergunto isso. Estava aqui primeiro! – protestou a garota._

_Havia um vaso com a tal kasandroquis sobre a mesa, e ao sentir cheiro de nervosismo no ar, a planta começou a dançar, enfeitiçando a Draco e Gina – a outra pessoa na sala – deixando-os como grandes amigos._

- _Ela é tão bonita, não é? – perguntou a ruiva, com seus 15 anos ao loiro, com seus 16 anos._

- _É. Encanta, não é mesmo? – Draco certamente não era calmo desse jeito naquela época, mas era o efeito da planta._

- _É._

_Ele a olhou com mais atenção. Ela não usava o velho uniforme de Hogwarts, usava uma saia de prega um palmo acima do joelho e uma blusa azul bebê. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, eram tão ruivos que lembravam as chamas do fogo. Mas a calma que a kasandroquis produzia nele não o permitiu saber naquele momento que ela era uma Weasley._

_Mas isso não lhe importava. Não mesmo. Tudo o que queria era beijar aquela doce criatura. Cedo, é verdade, mas ele não podia impedir seus pensamentos de sempre chegarem à boca dela._

_Ela também não pareceu perceber quem ele era, mas estava fascinada com os olhos cinzentos do outro._

_O efeito da visão e do cheiro da kasandroquis parecia uma droga,  mas servia mais para fazer com que a pessoa botasse para fora o sentimento que estava no fundo de seu coração. Tão fundo, que na maioria das vezes nem a própria pessoa tinha conhecimento desse desejo._

_Draco saberia mais tarde que aquilo foi só um empurrãozinho para engrenar seu namoro com a ruiva. Sendo que há dias ele já a observava de longe, chegava a sonhar com ela. Mas não queria admitir, sendo o orgulhoso que era._

_(fim das lembranças)_

Saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão felpudo, deitou-se no sofá, que era bem menos aconchegante que o outro que dormira.

Apenas deitou-se, ficou acordado o tempo todo. Pensando na única pessoa que deveria estar preocupado com ele: Lucy.

***

Assim que entrou na casa, Virginia não parou para ver como era a decoração, como sempre gostava de fazer. Subiu rápido as escadas, sabia que lá teria um quarto.

Diferente da outra casa, nessa havia um corredor com três portas. Abriu a ultima e encontrou o que queria: uma cama. Não olhou o resto. Se olhasse, veria duas mesinhas de cabeceira, e um guarda-roupa. Veria também que era uma suíte, havia um banheiro com um chuveiro, um vaso sanitário e uma pia. Um banheiro comum.

Jogou-se na cama e chorou.

- Droga Draco! Por que você faz isso comigo? Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso! – ela chorava – Eu te odeio. Não posso te amar. Você me traiu. Não pode me amar. Não pode!

**_"Mais uma vez_**

**_O coração esquece tudo_**

**_ Que você me fez;_**

**_Volto pra esse amor_**

**_Insano sem pensar em mim_**

**_Para recomeçar_**

**_Já sabendo o fim;_**

**_Mas é paixão_**

**_E essas coisas de paixão_**

**_Não tem explicação;_**

**_É simplesmente se entregar_**

**_E deixar acontecer;_**

**_E sempre acabo_**

**_Me envolvendo com você;_**

**_Nesses desencontros eu_**

**_Insisto em te encontrar;_**

**_Como se eu partisse_**

**_Já pensando em voltar;_**

**_Como se no fundo eu_**

**_Não pudesse existir_**

**_Sem ter você._**

**_Toda vez que eu volto_**

**_Eu te vejo sempre igual,_**

**_Como se a saudade fosse_**

**_A coisa mais banal;_**

**_E eu chegando sempre_**

**_Como louco pra dizer:_**

**_Que amo você;_**

**_Amo você._**

**_E me leva pela_**

**_Vida Coração;_**

**_Como versos pra canção;_**

**_Volto pra você;_**

**_Volto pelo amor;_**

**_Não me importa se é_**

**_Um sonho pelo avesso;_**

**_Cada volta é um recomeço ""._**

****

**(Música de Zezé di Camargo e Luciano)**

Quando Gina acordou e olhou para a janela, o sol estava muito forte. Doía a cabeça. Tomou um banho e vestiu um roupão semelhante ao de Draco. Desceu as escadas e o viu sentado no sofá.

- Eu estava esperando você descer. Estou com fome. Vamos logo com isso, ta legal? – ele falou ríspido.

- Está bem. – ela disse acanhada.

- Eu estou com vontade de comer doce. O que você quer? – perguntou no mesmo tom de antes.

- Frutas.

- Ótimo, então queremos doces e frutas.

Apertaram as mãos, e na mesa apareceu para Gina: mamão, banana, melão, melancia, maça, pêra, morangos, cereja e muitos outros tipos de fruta.

Para Draco: bolos de vários tipos, pães doces, e brigadeiro.

- Eu quero trocar de roupa, se você não se incomoda. – ele não deixava o tom severo de lado.

Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer com "quero trocar de roupa".

Esticou a mão e apertou a dele. Logo ele vestia a roupa que usava quando foram transportados para aquele lugar. Ela também.

Ele trajava uma calça preta e uma blusa social branca.

Ela estava com uma saia azul e uma blusa branca.

- Está chateado comigo? – ela perguntou, vendo-o sentar á mesa sem lhe responder.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina puxou Draco de seu lugar pela gola da camisa até traze-lo para junto de si. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, soltando-o em seguida.

Foi o suficiente para Draco entender. Ela também o amava.

Puxou-a ao perceber que ela se afastava. Segurou o rosto da mulher á sua frente e a olhou firmemente. Ela ainda segurava a gola de sua camisa.

Ele poderia jurar que não vira mais em seus olhos aquela tristeza – sim, ele sabia o por que achara o olhar dela diferente – que vira no porta retrato na sala do Potter.

A beijou novamente. Nem de longe fora um beijo rápido.

Foi um beijo quente, sedutor, como a tempos não se beijavam. Ela tremia ao sentir a língua dele dentro de sua boca. Tremia ao toque dele com sua pele. E tremeu ainda mais quando sentiu a mão dele dirigir á um dos últimos botões de sua camisa branca.

- Vejo que vocês estão se saindo muito bem... – disse a voz fina de Eros. 

Os dois separaram-se bruscamente ao vê-la flutuando em um canto da sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina ofegante.

- Eu disse que viria no momento certo.

- Pois eu acho que não teria um momento mais errado para você vir. – resmungou Draco.

- Eu acho que está na hora de vocês saberem de tudo.

- Tem que ser mesmo agora?

- Tem!

- Então desembucha! – Draco sentou-se na mesa, emburrado. - Droga!

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina.

- Sentei no brigadeiro... – disse pondo-se de pé novamente e olhando para trás, como um cachorro que procura o próprio rabo.

Gina riu ao ver o doce amassado na calça de Draco.

- Bem, eu vou direto ao assunto, pois já vi que vocês estão se dando muito bem... Vocês devem ter estranhado que nas duas casas que vocês ficaram haviam um retrato com pessoas parecidas com vocês dois. Sim, parecida. Não eram vocês.

Nem de longe aquela parecia à garota irritante que Draco e Gina conheceram quando chegaram naquele lugar. Ela parecia mais madura.

- As duas crianças que vocês viram na primeira casa se chamavam: Martha Hesketh e Tobias Francis:

- "Foram as primeiras pessoas a virem para cá. Moravam no vilarejo de Trooks, se conheceram aos dez anos de idade. Odiavam-se. Mas eles não entendiam que os destinos deles eram ficar juntos! Não queriam aceitar, e eu tive que traze-los para cá. Eles foram os primeiro entre gerações á não aceitarem a ficar juntos. Eu sinceramente não entendia o por que não aceitar que se amavam..." – Eros flutuava de um lado para o outro na sala. – No final casaram-se e moraram na cabana. Morreram com um vendaval que teve... Coitada: Martha morreu com um galho de arvore que lhe acertou em cheio o peito. Tobias morreu dias depois, por falta de Martha e pneumonia.

Draco e Gina ouviam atentamente.

- Nessa casa – ela parou em frente ao retrato da ruiva e do loiro semelhantes a Draco e Gina – Moraram após casarem-se: Lívia Conr e Alex Cristopher. Esses não deram tanto trabalho. Diziam aos quatro ventos que se amavam. Conheceram-se aos 16 anos. Formavam um belo casal... Morreram no mar. Alex morreu surfando e Lívia morreu ao tentar salva-lo...

- Nós somos idênticos a eles. – disse Gina, espantada com a história.**__**

- São mesmo. É o terceiro casal a vir parar nesse lugar. Mas eu não posso fazer nada mais que isso. Vocês terão que decidir ficarem juntos ou não... Se um não aceitar, quando o outro estiver prestes a morrer ele se apagará da memória daquele que não aceitou.**__**

- E como sairemos daqui? – perguntou Draco.**__**

- Quando quiserem. – Eros desceu até Virginia e colocou nela um cordão semelhante ao de Draco, porém, esse tinha uma foto do loiro, vestindo a roupa do dia em que se conheceram. – Só precisam juntar os amuletos. Eu tenho que ir agora. Não esqueçam: o amor de vocês é tão grande, que os trouxe para cá.**__**

- Espere aí, quer dizer que você nos trás até aqui, faz a gente perder esse tempo todo e depois nos manda embora sem mais nem menos? – reclamou Draco.**__**

- Você perdeu tempo? Será mesmo? – e sem dizer mais nada, Eros sumiu.**__**

**Nota da autora: **

Olá pessoal! Eu gostaria de agradecer a Lú (lucila Malfoy), Tamires e Aline Malfoy pelos comentários!

Sei que esse capitulo ficou curto, mas eu tava sem criatividade. Esse é o penúltimo capitulo. O capitulo final, só ano que vem...

Leiam a minha song: Impossible!

Quanto a continuação, eu já tenho três capítulos prontos (e de tamanho razoáveis).

Creio que vá demorar um pouquinho, quando a cont. pq to com um bloqueio horrível há dias!

É isso, FELIZ 2004!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Brigas

Capitulo 6:

Brigas 

- Que ótimo! Agora essa maluca some! – resmungou, largando-se no sofá, esquecendo completamente do doce grudado em sua calça. - Chega em um momento inapropriado para menor de idade e some sem dar explicações!

- Draco, desculpe, mas explicações foi exatamente o que ela fez aqui...

- Você entendeu alguma coisa do que ela disse? Por que se entendeu, me explique! Eu não entendi nada! Só sei que nós podemos sair daqui agora mesmo! – disse, mexendo no amuleto.

- Ela quis dizer, que há anos, nossas almas tem se encontrado com os nossos corpos e vivido, hum... – ela tentou falar aquilo sem corar, mas não pode evitar – um grande amor.

Ele não respondeu. Ambos ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo, até Draco resolver falar:

- Quando você quer voltar? – perguntou, fitando o chão.

- Ainda não estou preparada. O que aconteceu aqui foi muito rápido. Preciso pensar...

- Gina... – ele a chamou novamente pelo apelido, mesmo que seu tom estivesse doce, estava meio receoso – Chegou a nossa vez de decidirmos se ficaremos juntos... ou não.

- Acabei de dizer que tenho que pensar! – ela protestou.

- Eu sei, mas nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui! Precisamos voltar logo! – ele levantou-se, gesticulando com as mãos.

- É isso que foi pra você? Uma perda de tempo? As forças do destino nos unem; descobrimos que nossas almas são almas gêmeas; nossos corpos são um só; E depois de toda essa descoberta, você me diz que é uma perda de tempo? – ela elevou a voz, indignada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis diz... – ele não concluiu a frase. Virginia berrava.

- Você é um idiota, Draco Malfoy! Só pensa em você mesmo! Você está perdendo o seu precioso tempo, no qual poderia estar ganhado dinheiro, né?! Pois bem...

Ela levou a mão ao amuleto que estava em seu pescoço e jogou com força no peito de Draco, que gemeu levemente, quando o metal que envolvia a foto própria bateu em seu peito.

- Pode sair daqui! Resolver os seus problemas de negócios! – ela disse, cuspindo as palavras com nojo. – É só o que te preocupa, não é? O seu precioso dinheiro e o seu maldito nome!

Ele olhou boquiaberto para ela.

- Maldito nome? – perguntou incrédulo.

- É! Maldito nome! Maldito todos os Malfoy! – e acrescentou, com o tom mais baixo. – Maldito Draco Malfoy!

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu pela porta. Não conseguiria ficar ali, olhando para a cara dele. Não conseguiria mais sair daquele lugar. Nunca mais. Ele estava com os dois amuletos. Poderia ir embora a hora que quisesse.

Pra ela, também, pouco importava. O que tinha no mundo lá fora? Comensais para serem pegos. Uma mulher que se diz de santa, e a apunhala pelas costas, arrancando o namorado da adolescência e depois teve a cara de pau de casar-se com seu irmão. E tinha Harry...

O que diria a Harry pela sua ausência nesse tempo? Ainda mais, ter sumido com Malfoy. Potter, provavelmente, pensaria que Draco era um espião e que a raptara para arrancar informações.

Estava muito tonta. Muitos sentimentos afloravam em seu peito de segundo em segundo enquanto ela caminhava na areia da praia, sentindo as ondas desmancharem e refazerem-se em seus pés, e a areia ameaçar afundar, como uma lama movediça.

Mesmo assim, ainda pensava no que Eros havia dito: _" Vocês terão que decidir ficarem juntos ou não... Se um não aceitar, quando o outro estiver prestes a morrer ele se apagará da memória daquele que não aceitou."_

O que, exatamente, Eros queria dizer com aquilo? Será que seria uma espécie de obliviate, o feitiço do esquecimento? Será que nunca mais pensaria no outro novamente?

Quanto a primeira parte, na qual diz que eles terão que decidir se ficariam juntos ou não, há essa hora, Virginia estava mais do que a sua decisão, mesmo que involuntária, seria de não ficarem juntos.

Não tinham condições! Martha e Tobias não eram de famílias inimigas mortais. Lívia e Alex não eram Weasley e Malfoy! Ela, Virginia Weasley, nunca poderia ficar com Draco Malfoy. Independente do amor que ambos sentiam. Não! Ambos sentiam não! Ele não amava! Oras, ele era um Malfoy! Malfoy's não amam!

Droga! Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Estava tão feliz com Harry. O que eles tiveram não passou de um namorico de adolescente! E por que gostaram tanto? Obvio! Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso!

Estava certa – será que estava mesmo? – de que não amava Draco Malfoy. Era só um de seus romances de revista de banca de jornal trouxa!

Amava mesmo era Harry! Era ele quem a amava também! Ela sempre gostou dele! Desde que o viu, pedindo informação á sua mãe, no ano em que Rony iniciou em Hogwarts.

Ele estava tão lindo... Os cabelos negros espetados, empurrando um carrinho com uma coruja na frente. Os olhos cinzentos em meio ao ambiente com plantas... Ei! Ela estava pensando no Harry, e de repente lhe vem a mente a porcaria do dia em que conhecera verdadeiramente Malfoy.

Droga! Droga! Droga! Estava jurando, que assim que tivesse a varinha de volta, a primeira coisa que faria seria lançar uma maldição em si mesma, e nunca mais ler poemas, pois foi essa sua paixão por essa arte na literatura que a fez parar naquele lugar, pois se não tivesse segurado o maldito – sim! Tudo é maldito! – poema, estaria agora com Harry.

O sol já estava alto quando resolveu voltar para casa e ver se Draco havia realmente voltado, ou se ainda estava lá.

_"Como assim ainda estar lá? É claro que ele foi! Ele é um egoísta!"_

***

- Maldito Draco Malfoy! – ela falou em tom mais baixo, e saiu pela porta, deixando-o para trás com uma sensação horrível de perda.

Ele sentiu uma raiva incontrolável em seu corpo. Sentiu raiva do Potter. Sentiu raiva da Granger. Sentiu raiva de Eros. Raiva, para não falar ódio! Mas não conseguia sentir um sentimento negativo quanto a sua ruivinha.

- Minha ruivinha... – pensou em voz alta – Minha Gina, minha Virginia, minha princesa, meu amor! – ele lembrava de alguns apelidos que chamava Gina quando namoravam em Hogwarts.

- Minha... somente minha... – sorriu ao lembrar de quando havia lhe dito aquilo – Seu primeiro beijo foi comigo, minha pequena. Eu lembro de quando te chamei de pequena a primeira vez... – ele ia dizendo, olhando ao amuleto com a foto dela em sua mão, como se falasse com ela realmente – Você ficou uma fera, lembra? "Não me chame de pequena! Não sou pequena!". – ele afinou a voz ao relembrar. – Não... Realmente, você não é pequena. Você é uma mulher com garra! Não é uma menininha boba e indefesa como demonstrou em ações, fugindo de mim quando viu aquela sangue-ruim me beijando...

Teve ânsias e vômito ao lembrar da cena.

- Você dizia que só Riddle te chamava de minha pequena. Que raiva! Como ele pode falar que você é dele, Gin? – perguntou pro amuleto – Você não é dele! Nem do Potter! Você é minha! Somente minha!

Deu mais um sorriso enquanto as lembranças vinham à mente.

- Primeiro beijo... e primeira vez... – deu um sorriso maroto. – Foi a primeira vez que te chamei de MINHA! Somente minha!

E fechando a cara de repente, como se outro ser tivesse tomado seu corpo, ele levantou enraivecido, e sua primeira vitima foi à mesa que estava com o café.

A raiva foi tanta, que o vidro quebrou instantes antes da mesa em si bater no chão, pelo empurrão que ele deu.

Virou-se para a mesinha de centro, também de vidro, e a chutou, permitindo que mais vidro espalhasse sobre o tapete felpudo.

No instante seguinte, o abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá, fora arrancado da tomada, e seus cacos agora faziam companhia para os vidros da mesa.

As almofadas do sofá também não escaparam. Foram rasgadas com certa facilidade, que alguém em sã racionalidade não o faria, fazendo que o chão não ficasse coberto só por vidro, e também por penas de ganso.

Ele parecia um animal perigoso que fugira do zoológico.

A essa altura do campeonato, o sol já estava alto do lado de fora para reparar.

Sentou-se novamente no sofá, respirando com dificuldade. E só agora pode perceber os cortes em suas mãos. Deveria ter cortado quando jogou o abajur no chão.

As mãos ardiam um pouco. A respiração ainda não voltara ao normal, e a sala estava praticamente destruída. Mesmo assim, ele só conseguia pensar na onde Gina poderia estar naquele momento.

***

Virginia voltava para a casa um pouco mais calma e com os pensamentos um pouco mais em ordem: sim, amava Draco. Mas a besteira já estava feita. Agora, o que mais queria era sumir! Sumir não! Voltar! Era isso o que queria. E pensando nisso, ela abriu a porta da casa e deparou-se com uma cena chocante: a sala destruída, e Malfoy, sentado no sofá cobrindo o rosto com as mãos machucadas.

Ele percebeu a presença de mais alguém, e virou-se para a porta, deparando-se com Virginia.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou preocupado, esquecendo da briga, das mãos machucadas e dos moveis destruídos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela ignorou a pergunta dele com outra pergunta, observando em volta.

- Houve um probleminha! Você vai querer voltar agora? Você está meio abatida...

- Eu quero! Não agüento mais ficar aqui! – ela confessou, fitando o quadro com o retrato de Lívia e Alex, intacto!

- Então, coloque esse amuleto...

Ele levantou e foi até ela.

- Eu sinto muito. Queria nunca ter beijado a Granger, fui um idiota. Mas ainda te amo.

Ele disse antes de levar o seu amuleto junto ao de Virginia e os dois sentirem-se sendo puxados para outra dimensão.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora:**

Eu sei que falei que esse era o ultimo capitulo, mas a Manuela me deu essa idéia e eu não resisti! Mas o próximo capitulo será o ultimo! Ele já está pronto!

Esse capitulo não foi betado, e escrito muito rapidamente! Sem contar que ele ficou minúsculo!

Sorry!

Então, desculpem qualquer coisa!  
Comentem, por favor!

Beijos: Ka Radcliffe


	7. Capitulo 7:Decições

Capitulo 7:

De volta ao mundo real 

Virginia sentiu a cabeça rodar até poder sentir seu pé no chão firme. Olhou para frente e viu Draco a olhando. Estava no corredor do departamento com Draco, ainda segurando o papel.

- Você viu tudo isso? – ela perguntou com receio de que somente ela tivesse visto.

- Vi... – ele disse no mesmo tom que o dela.

- Foi um sonho?

- Eu não sei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Talvez depois dessa ele finalmente á esqueceria. Ele soltou o papel da mão dela e disse antes de sair:

- O Potter vai te pedir em casamento essa noite. – e sumiu no corredor.

Virginia estava descrente de tudo o que acontecera. 

"Isso tudo foi uma alucinação. Não existe Eros, nem Martha nem Lívia..." -  ela respirou fundo antes de acrescentar em seus pensamentos e no seu coração – "Nem Draco Malfoy".

Virou-se para vê-lo sumir o corredor e viu algo que mudara completamente seu pensamento.

"Não foi um sonho. Ele me ama e... eu amo ele!".

Estava preparando-se para correr quando Harry abriu a porta atrás de si e a chamou:

- Vi, que bom que está aqui. O que você acha de sairmos para jantar hoje?

- Claro Harry. 

"Quem Draco Malfoy pensa que é? Eu estava conseguindo esquece-lo! E é isso o que farei". Ela pensou decidida, antes de olhar no relógio: 10:02am. "O tempo não passou aqui...".

Decidida a entregar o relatório ao Sr. Rivers, caminhou até a ultima sala do corredor. Ela bateu na porta de leve e escutou a voz abafada do homem lhe responder: "Entre".

- Com licença, Sr. Rivers – ela entrou na sala – Aqui está o relatório que o senhor pediu.

- Ah, sim senhorita. Srta. Weasley, por favor, venha até aqui. – ele estava em um canto da sala observando uma pintura, como sempre gostava de fazer. – Veja se essa garota não parece muito com a senhorita. Eu o ganhei da minha avó, que herdou da de seu tataravô.

Virginia caminhou até o local onde o Sr.Rivers estava e olhou o retrato.

- Meu Melin! – e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível para chegar ao alcance de Draco. Deixando Sr. Rivers e o retrato dela sozinha, com a mesma roupa que usara quando conheceu Draco. Ele, por sua vez, aparecia quase completamente apagado. Com a assinatura do pintor: Eros.

***

Draco desceu pelo "troço" parecido com o elevador de seu prédio. A esqueceria. Faria de tudo. Mesmo que tivesse que tomar a poção do esquecimento.

Como ela podia? Ela era tão doce. Como podia não perdoar? Ainda mais a ele, quem tanto a amava.

Estava com tantos sentimentos em seu coração que andava na rua trouxa de seu prédio – não quisera aparatar, sim, ele já estava com a varinha – sem prestar atenção em nada. A chuva com gotas grossas batiam-lhe á face como quem diz: Você não merece viver! Não mesmo. Canalha! Idiota o suficiente para deixar-se dominar por uma mulher.

Era ele quem deveria dominar-la. Ele era o homem. O homem é quem tem sempre o controle das coisas. Mas não com um homem apaixonado. Uma mulher faz o que quer com um homem apaixonado. Mesmo que esse homem seja um Malfoy, que há tempos deixara de ser um.

E Gina...

"Não. Gina não! É Virginia. Esqueça que um dia ela foi sua Gina. É Virginia!" – ele pensava. Mas logo um sorriso maroto tomou conta de seus lábios molhados pelas grossas gotas de chuva – "Minha Gina. Fui seu primeiro homem. Sua primeira vez..."

**_Outra vez,_**

**_O meu coração te procura;_**

**_Outra vez,_**

**_A solidão me tortura;_**

**_E eu aqui,_**

**_Com essa saudade bandida;_**

**_Falta amor;_**

**_Falta você minha vida;_**

**_Vem viajar no meu corpo_**

**_Traga os sonhos meus;_**

**_Trás de volta o meu sorriso_**

**_Pelo amor de Deus;_**

**_Estou perdido de desejo,_**

**_Estou apaixonado,_**

**_Aborrecido,_**

**_Coração magoado;_**

**_Mas não tem jeito,_**

**_Eu quero ter você;_**

**_Estou perdido de amor;_**

**_Estou de mal com o mundo;_**

**_Obsessão;_**

**_Amor de vagabundo;_**

**_Mas não tem jeito,_**

**_Eu quero ter você, preciso de você;_**

**_Preciso, preciso de você aqui;_**

**_Amor eu sou seu dependente,_**

**_Coração carente,_**

**_Vai me enlouquecer._**

**_Preciso, preciso de você aqui;_**

**_Sem seu amor tudo é saudade,_**

**_Faz minha vontade,_**

**_Vem me dar prazer;_**

****

**(Zezé di Camargo e Luciano)**

****

  *** 

- Senhorita, aqui está a sua poção para dor de cabeça. – Michael tentou gritar, mas Virginia já estava sumindo pelo elevador.

Gotas. Muitas delas. Chovia. Muito. As grossas gotas molhavam seus cabelos ruivos deixando-os ainda mais lisos.

Saia correndo feito doida pela rua, sem nenhum agasalho. O frio era de congelar a alma. Mas ela pareia não se importar com isso. Parecia, não! Não se importava mesmo. A única preocupação em sua mente era Draco.

Lá estava ele. Andando em passos lentos. O viu atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados. Viu quando um carro cinza passava, e por mais que o motorista afunda-se os pés nos freio não pode evitar: pegou-o.

- Draco! – ela gritou desesperada.

Ele não ouviu. Já estava deitado no chão. Desacordado.

- Draco, responda. Responda! – ela gritava junto ao corpo inerte do rapaz. O murmurinho de pessoas em volta se formava. A platéia estava lá. Mas ninguém ajudava. Por que?

"Idiotas! Trouxas idiotas! Vocês não vão fazer nada?" – ela sentiu vontade de dizer. Porém nada fez.

Observou uma mulher aproximar-se e apontar a varinha para Draco e murmurando palavras que ela não conhecia.

Ela era doida? Fazer aquilo no meio de tantos trouxas era uma atitude um tanto quanto tosca.

Mas ela não se importava com os trouxas, só o que importava era a vida de Draco. Se ele não sobrevive-se, ela morreria.

Morreria pela dor da falta de seu amado, assim como Tobias.

Ou tentando salvar a vida dele, como Lívia.

Após a mulher estranha parar de murmurar palavras desconhecidas, um veículo semelhante ao Notibus, porém, completamente branco apareceu.

Medi-bruxos saíram do interior do veículo e colocaram o corpo de Draco dentro. Virginia tentou ir junto, mas um homem a impediu.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás deparando-se com a imagem da mulher que a ajudara. – sim, ajudar Draco era o mesmo que ajuda-la -.

- Meu nome é Lucy Wiler. Finalmente estou conhecendo-lhe, Virginia Weasley.

- Como sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou sem se preocupar com as lágrimas que se misturavam com as gotas da chuva em seu rosto completamente pálido.

- Você acha que trabalhar com Draco Malfoy por anos ele nunca me falou de você? Nunca me mostrou uma foto sua?

- Você trabalha com o Draco?

- Trabalho. Não diga nada a ele sobre o que fiz. – Virginia não entendeu, e a mulher mostrou-lhe a varinha –já havia lançado um feitiço de memória nas pessoas presentes -. – Ele acha que sou uma trouxa. Deixe-o continuar achando.

Virginia assentiu.

- Que tal tomarmos um chá? – disse apontando para uma lanchonete á calçada, já que ainda estavam no meio da rua.

- Obrigada. – Virginia agradeceu a garçonete, quando esta lhe trouxe o seu pedido. – Estou preocupada com Draco...

- Não se preocupe. O que pudemos fazer, já fizemos.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo até Lucy voltar a dizer:

- O que achou da minha filha?

Virginia a olhou com um visível ponto de interrogação na testa.

- Filha? Desculpe, acho que não a conheci...

- Não conheceu? Tem certeza? – a mulher levou a mão a bolsa e retirou sua carteira. Abrindo-a mostrou para Virginia uma foto.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- É uma ótima pintora, não acha? – perguntou com um sorriso de mãe-coruja.

- Eros é sua filha? Mas como?

- Digamos que ela é uma semi-deusa.

- Tipo Hécules, das histórias trouxas.

- Mas como, se nunca ouvi falar de Eros?

- Eros é pouco conhecida. É uma espécie de cupido, só que mais responsável. Entende?

- Mais ou menos. Tudo ainda é muito novo pra mim...

- Novo? Ou será que é tão velho que você não se lembra?

Virginia não respondeu. Ficou apenas pensando. Ela era só mais uma, em tantos casai que Eros havia juntado. Realmente, era mais responsável que cupido.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente das armações do anjinho que só existiu mesmo dentro de sua cabeça quando queria se referir ao amor platônico.

Por Harry. Por Colin. Os amores de infância e adolescência, e até mesmo de Draco – na época de escola – eram armações de cupido. Ele juntava as pessoas só por juntar. Para atrapalhar o serviço de Eros. Como no caso de Gina e Draco.

Eros não. Juntava as pessoas para serem contadas histórias de amor. Não de simples romances.

A imagem daquela criança irritante que conhecera, praticamente, minutos atrás sumira e fora substituída por a de uma criança linda, doce e angelical. Uma verdadeira amiga. Mais, talvez, que Eliza.

- Apenas te peço para que não conte a ninguém. Para não atrapalhar o serviço de minha filha (ou para não estragar as poucas idéias ridículas que essa pobre escritora tem).

- Está bem.

***

Lá estava ela. Sentada. Olhando as pessoas que levantavam de seus lugares com flores nas mãos.

A maioria chorava. Mas ela mesma não estava triste. Ao contrario, nunca estivera tão feliz desde os tempos de escola. Mas não demonstrava isso por respeito as pessoas que ali estavam para visitar familiares doentes.

Ela estava no St. Mungos. O Hospital mais famoso dos bruxos britânicos.

Draco estava lá há uma semana, mas era a primeira vez, desde o acidente, que ela falaria com ele.

Estava animada para dizer que o amava e que havia terminado com Harry.

O rapaz ficara arrasado, mas ela não poderia continuar fingindo que sentia uma coisa quando o verdadeiro sentimento por ele era amizade e carinho de irmão. 

- Srta. Weasley, a senhora pode entrar agora... – disse uma enfermeira.

Ela o seguiu até o quarto de Draco. Quando a enfermeira abriu a porta, deu espaço para Virginia entrar. Ela respirou fundo, sabia que quando saísse dali seria outra pessoa, outra Virginia, outra mulher.

A ruiva entrou sozinha no quarto e a enfermeira partiu, provavelmente para atender outras pessoas.

- Vejo que está melhor... – disse ela ao vê-lo olhando para a janela.

O quarto era bem iluminado, e havia flores para todos os lados. Muitas delas, Virginia reconheceu. Ela mesma mandara a ele. As outras deveriam ser de Lucy ou outras pessoas do serviço dele – que ela ainda não sabia qual era -.

- Estaria melhor se tivesse morrido naquele acidente. – ele respondeu sem virar-se para ela.

- Você poderia, mas eu não. – ela parou ao lado da cama dele.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Me chamar para ser padrinho do seu casamento? – ele finalmente olhou-a.

Ele tinha no rosto alguns arranhões e um corte feio no supercílio.

Ela não entendeu o por que dos médicos não lançarem um feitiço cicatrizante.

- Não. Não haverá casamento. – ela disse abaixando a cabeça para não encara-lo.

- Ué? Não aceitou o pedido dele? – ele perguntou sarcástico – Você gosta de ferir os sentimentos dos homens, não é?

- Draco, cale a boca! – ela enfureceu-se – Eu vim aqui pra te entregar isso. – Ela jogou as flores no peito do rapaz e saiu do quarto.

Draco abriu o bilhete que estava junto às flores.

Draco,

Acho que já perdemos tempo de mais, você não acha?

Sei que fui idiota em não ter voltado com você naquele instante, mas você também errou anos atrás.

Por isso quero te dizer: Vamos tentar de novo?

Com todo o amor do mundo,

                                               Virginia Weasley.

PS: Se preferir; Gina. Sua Gina.

Draco leu o pequeno bilhete e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

"Minha Gina" – pensou. E adormeceu, por efeito do remédio que tomava.

***

- Vi, pegue mais cerveja lá na cozinha, por favor! – pediu Eliza, do lado de fora da casa.

- Está bem, mas não vá exagerar na dose, hein! – alertou a amiga.

Virginia e Eliza estavam dando um churrasco para comemorar o aniversário da primeira. Seria nos fundos da casa onde as duas moravam. Todos os convidados já estavam presentes: Harry – ainda apaixonado por Virginia, mesmo que os dois ainda estivessem separados – Rony, Michael, o Sr. Rivers e Percy.

Os outros irmãos dela não puderam comparecer, mas haviam, todos, mandados presentes.

Virginia entrou pela porta da cozinha e abriu a geladeira, á procura de cerveja amanteigada.

Um mês sem Draco. Ela estava indo bem. Não o procurara mais desde o dia do hospital.

Lucy havia telefonado algumas vezes, dando noticias de Draco. Uma semana depois da visita dela, ele teve alta. Mais uma semana e ele voltava ao trabalho. Aliás, ao novo trabalho.

Ele estava trabalhando no mesmo departamento que ela, mas ela estava de férias, e por esse motivo não o tinha visto.

Escutou a campainha tocar. Deixou as garrafas (três) em cima da mesa da cozinha e foi atender. Deveria ser sua mãe ou algum irmão querendo fazer alguma surpresa.

Surpresa. Sim. Mas não era de nenhum de seus irmãos.

- Lucy! Você veio! Entre, estamos todos lá nos fundos. Quero te apresen... – mas ela emudeceu ao ver a pessoa atrás dela – Draco.

- Achei que não tivesse problema traze-lo, quando você me ligou disse que eu poderia trazer uma amiga... – disse Lucy.

- Não, claro que não há problema nenhum. – ela disse encarando Draco, que retribuía o olhar.

Virginia chegou para o lado para deixar os convidados entrarem.

- Onde está Elizinha? – perguntou Lucy, que também tornara-se amiga de Eliza.

- Está lá nos fundos.

E Lucy, sem nehuma cerimônia, foi até os jardins, ao fundo da casa procurando Eliza.

Virginia virou-se para ir à mesma direção que Lucy, mas sentiu a mão gelada de Draco segurar seu braço.

- Espera! – ele disse.

Ela parou, mas não se virou para ele.

- O que foi? – ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda de costas pra ele. Ele largou o braço dela e colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva.

- Eu também acho que perdemos tempo de mais.

Ela virou para ele. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto e ela o abraçou.

- Me perdoa? Me perdoa pelo o que fiz com você anos atrás? – ele pediu, sem chorar, no ombro dela.

- Claro que perdôo.

Ele afastou o rosto do ombro da menina e a olhou nos olhos:

- Nós ainda temos muita coisa para vivermos juntos...

E beijaram-se, esquecendo da festa que tinha na casa.

Fim 

**Notas Finais:**

Olá pessoal! E o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado de ler assim como gostei de escrever! Esse foi meu recorde: escrevi em três dias. Creio que ficou um pouco confuso, e algumas coisas mal explicadas, coisas do tipo: Como o Sr. Rivers conseguiu exatamente aquele quadro, e mais coisas sobre o lugar 'Onde tudo se constrói' ainda estão por ser descobertas.  Por isso, não percam: Forças do destino 2. Preparem-se para essa série!

Sim, pretendo escrever uma série!

Agora, os beijos:

Para meu melhor amigo: Jéferson

Para minha melhor amiga e querida beta: Laura

E um especial pra você, leitor!

Bem, nos vemos em:

Forças do destino 2


End file.
